This invention relates to containers, and more particularly to a closed surgical case cart.
Surgical carts are generally used in transporting sterile supplies and devices from a supply room to an operating room, and to transport the soiled equipment from the operating room at the conclusion of the surgery. The particular supplies and instruments are usually stored in a central supply area in a sterilized condition. Prior to the operation, the surgeon determines the particular supplies, instruments, kits, etc. that will be required, and orders these from the central supply area. The materials are collected from the inventory and placed in a surgical case cart and the cart is identified for the particular operation.
When the cart arrives at the operating room area, an inventory is taken of all of the materials to insure that the required equipment is available. Prior to the operation, the cart is wheeled into the operating room and opened. Sterile drapes are used to cover the carts, and the equipment is unwrapped and laid out on the cart top for further use.
When the operation is completed, the used and soiled instruments, and sometimes even the pathological waste, are placed in the cart and the cart is returned to the decontamination area. The cart is then emptied and the instruments are sterilized. The cart is cleaned by placing it in an automated cart wash. The cart is then returned to the central supply area and the cycle repeats.
When the supply room is close to the operating room, a simple, open utility cart may be used to transport the equipment between the supply room and the operating room. These open carts are generally ideal for use since they are open for easy visability and ready accessibility to the instruments.
However, when the supply room is located at a distance remote from the operating room, the open utility carts are inadequate because they allow contamination of the equipment during transportation through the hospital. As a result, closed carts are employed for such purposes. However, while the closed carts offer improved protection and sterility, they lack the benefits of accessibility and visability offered by the open carts.
Many prior art closed carts have been provided. While these have satisfied the general purpose of transportation to and from the operating room, they have been inconvenient since it is awkward to gain access to the interior of such closed carts during the course of the operating procedure.
Additionally, a great problem with prior art closed carts concerns the ability to clean and sanitize the cart. Many of the carts include crevices and corners resulting from particular construction which makes it difficult to completely clean out the carts. As a result, residual bacteria often remains on such prior art carts. Furthermore, in many cases where horizontal areas are provided in the cart construction, water from the automatic wash can become entrapped in such areas and will continuously drip wash water from these areas.
A further problem with prior art carts concerns the possibility of contamination entering into the cart. Typically, liquid spilled on the cart top can find its way inside of the doors of the cart. Should liquid be accidentally spilled onto the cart, although someone will wipe and sanitize the exterior, it is unlikely that he would realize that the interior has also become contaminated due to the leakage into the cart. As a result, it is possible for contaminated instruments to be used during actual surgery.
Since the cart is used both to bring sterile instruments into the operating room, as well as to remove contaminated instruments from the operating room, it is advisable to have an indication on the cart whether the particular closed cart contains sterile instruments or contaminated instruments. Should no indication be provided, it is possible that a contaminated cart would be opened in a sterile area, and the reverse could also occur.
Other problems with prior art carts concern their particular types of construction. For example, many closed carts use a double pan door. While such doors provide rigidity, contamination may remain within the space between the door walls. Alternately, the water from the automatic wash can become entrapped in this space. The connection of the wheels or casters to the chassis of the cart can provide horizontal areas having cracks and crevices therein which can store bacteria and other contamination. The interconnection between the walls of the cart can also provide areas and crevices for contamination.
Accordingly, although numerous surgical case carts are readily available, there appears to be needed an improved cart which avoids the aforementioned problems.